Relena me pompe
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /nawak OS /Relena me pompe, voilà ce que pense Duo, mais Heero il en pense quoi? le stress fait parfois écrire des droles de trucs. RETRAVAILLEE le 16/05/2012


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Nawak et décompression de l'auteur.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Relena

**Note de l'auteur **

Petit clin d'œil à ma muse sans qui je manquerais parfois de sujet de fiction.

* * *

**Relena me pompe **

* * *

**AC196**

L'année vient de commencer, les combats font rages un peu partout, Heero Yuy est en infiltration dans cette école pour essayer de démanteler, une base secrète d'Oz. Les Mads ont ouïs dire que des soldats y sont formés.

La mission est importante et que c'est toujours plus sécurisant d'y aller à deux, les professeurs ont envoyé Duo Maxwell pour le seconder. De toute façon, ces deux là font des étincelles quand ils travaillent ensemble, ayant juste ce qu'il faut de complémentarité et d'individualité pour venir à bout de toutes les missions.

Ils ne sont pas amis, au premier sens du mot. Cependant, il y a de la sympathie et du respect les unissent.

Tous les deux sont inscrits en math forte, physique et science politique. Comme ils sont arrivés en cours d'année, ils se retrouvent dans la même chambre. De toute façon, c'est bien mieux ainsi et bien plus pratique pour discuter de la mission.

Il y a trois jours qu'ils sont infiltrés et qu'ils suivent les cours comme des étudiants normaux. Ils ne doivent surtout pas se faire remarquer. C'est le mot d'ordre de la mission : discrétion et engranger le plus d'éléments possibles.

La nuit à l'aide de l'ordinateur et des capteurs thermiques qu'ils ont installés les jours d'avant, les deux pilotes vérifient à tour de rôle les mouvements nocturnes qu'il y a dans l'établissement.

Ils n'ont encore rien remarqué de suspects, il faudra donc qu'ils redoublent de prudence ainsi que d'ingéniosité pour démasquer le groupement d'Oz, si les Mads ne se sont pas trompés.

µµµ

Au matin du quatrième jour, les deux jeunes gens ont une surprise de taille dont ils se seraient bien passée.

A une table du réfectoire, il y a un attroupement. Heero va directement à sa table sans se soucier de ce brouhaha qui vient à ses oreilles. Il se sert une tasse de café, et prend une tartine dans le plateau à pain au centre de leur table. Il y met un peu de beurre, avant de le tremper dans le liquide noir. De toute façon, Maxwell est déjà parti voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à cette table, il le saura bientôt.

Voyant la tête de 02, Yuy s'attend au pire, il a l'air de se faufiler dans la foule en essayant d'échapper à un ennemi, ce qui n'a rien d'une attitude d'un étudiant en math forte. Un regard un peu plus appuyé sur son collègue, ce dernier reprend une attitude normale, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il s'assied en face d'Heero.

Il prend deux tranches de pain, étale du beurre et de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat dessus avant de se préparer une tasse de café au lait. 01 attend tout en mangeant lentement sa tartine que Duo lâche l'information, pour ça, il devra attendre encore un peu que les autres étudiants à leur table disparaissent. Cependant, c'est plutôt l'inverse, il y a de plus en plus de jeunes qui s'installent.

-« Devine qui vient de se faire muter ici ? » Finit par dire Duo voyant les regards meurtriers que lancent Heero aux jeunes qui veulent s'installer à côté d'eux.

-« Hn ? »

-« Elle te suit comme la peste. » Sourit le natté.

Le métis se décompose un rien, enfin pour ceux qui le connaissent, un peu de sueur apparaît sur son front, seul signe qu'il n'est pas du tout à l'aise avec ce que vient de lui faire sous-entendre son binôme.

-« Section ? »

-« Ca je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas voulu me faire voir. » Répond Maxwell en mordant une fois de plus dans sa tartine.

-« Mais comment me retrouve-t-elle ? » Murmure le métis au bord du désespoir.

-« Elle t'a peut-être mis une puce pour pouvoir te retrouver. » Sourit le natté en reprenant une tranche de pain.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, sur une base lunaire, G vient de recevoir un rapport de Duo disant que Relena se trouve dans le même lycée qu'eux.

-« Comment est-ce qu'elle les a retrouvés ? » S'étonne le Mad de Maxwell.

-« La mission va être longue, ennuyante et pénible, autant leur mettre un peu de piment dans leur vie pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas. » Sourit J en faisant claquer sa pince.

-« Enfin J, ça va surtout leur compliquer la vie. » S'indigne G.

-« Le petit ne pourra pas faire tout tout seul, il faudra bien qu'il accepte l'aide de son binôme, qu'il s'humanise, qu'il lui fasse vraiment confiance. Ca ne peut pas lui faire de tort un peu d'amitié, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire l'éloge de ton pupille. » Rappelle J.

-« Pourtant ce n'était pas une mission de tout repos, tu aurais pu t'abstenir. » Soupire l'autre Mad en pensant à Duo.

Pauvre petit, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. Déjà qu'il doit travailler avec Heero qui peut être aussi joyeux qu'une porte de prison, puis maintenant il va devoir jongler avec Relena Peacecraft.

-« Ils sont capables d'arriver au bout de tout, j'ai confiance en mon poulain. » Affirme J.

-« Et tu as donné les informations à qui ? » S'inquiète G qu'il puisse avoir une taupe dans leur service.

-« A Pagan en lui disant que les petiots étaient en infiltrations et qu'elle devait respecter leur anonymat ou plus jamais je ne l'aiderai à remettre la main dessus. » Sourit comme un dément J.

µµµ

Duo a envoyé l'information de l'arrivée de Relena en partant de son pc d'école. Comme toujours c'est sur une adresse fictive qu'il envoie ses renseignements comme son rapport de début de journée. Il fait ça juste avant de se rendre à son premier cours de la journée.

En se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe, Maxwell desserre un peu la cravate de son costume scolaire, il ne veut pas que Heero soit le seul, qui ne soit pas en tenue convenable. Le métis ne supporte rien au niveau du cou et c'est un calvaire pour lui tous ses uniformes.

Yuy est déjà assis à son banc au milieu de la classe, une place de libre à gauche pour le châtain. C'est aussi une habitude qu'ils ont, le brun arrivant plus facilement à dissuader les autres élèves de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Cela permet à Duo de faire le premier rapport de la journée sur leur activité nocturne.

La blonde rentre dans la pièce et son regard bleu parcourt tous les bancs. Avec un joli sourire accroché à son minois, elle s'avance vers le métis et veut s'installer de son chef à la place qu'elle croit libre. Heero ne sait pas comment la repousser puisque son regard meurtrier ne l'éloigne pas.

-« Désolé Beauté, mais les places sont attribuées et c'est la mienne. » Affirme le natté en s'installant à côté du métis.

Relena relève la tête et s'en va un peu vexée, des jeunes gens se proposent de lui laisser une place. Mais elle demande la place d'une fille derrière le brun, celle-ci se lève et lui laisse avec une courbette.

Le professeur rentre en classe et commence à donner son cours, les deux pilotes se fondent dans la masse et écoutent, répondent quand c'est leur tour. Le cours suivant, c'est littérature, pendant le changement de classe, 01 et 02 ont l'impression qu'une ombre les suit, Duo se retourne pour voir Relena dans leur sillage.

-« Tu es en quoi ? » Demande le châtain à la jeune fille.

-« Mathématique forte, science politique et physique ! » Répond-t-elle poliment.

Maxwell n'est pas sûr mais il croit bien avoir capté un soupir de son binôme. Alors il lui met une main sur l'avant bras pour le réconforter tout en continuant de marcher.

-« Le directeur m'a dit que vous aviez le même horaire que moi, et de vous suivre la première semaine pour savoir où se situe mes classes. » Ajoute-elle.

-« On te garde avec nous pendant une semaine puis tu nous lâches ! » Dit Duo avant de diminuer le ton pour poursuivre. « On n'est pas là en touristes, tu le sais bien. »

-« Mais je peux sûrement vous aider, je ne suis pas sans ressource, je suis intelligente, j'ai des fréquentations que vous n'avez pas. » Expose la jeune fille.

-« On a nos méthodes ! » Lâche Heero

Relena sourit de bonheur. L'homme de sa vie vient de lui parler. Elle a réussi à se montrer suffisamment intéressante pour qu'il daigne lui parler.

µµµ

Toute la semaine, ils se retrouvent avec Relena dans leurs basques, plutôt que d'avancer dans leur recherche, ils doivent ruser pour la larguer et un peu avancer. Ils ne sont pas certains que leur Mads soient ravis de voir la mission s'allonger. Ils n'ont pas non plus envie de rater la mission et ne pas pouvoir démonter ce réseau. Et puis la paix ne va pas s'installer s'ils restent en classe.

Pour l'instant, il leur manque des photos de l'établissement afin de pouvoir comparer avec les plans qu'Heero a trouvés. Quelque chose les chiffonne rien qu'en voyant les plans et à force de circuler dans l'établissement.

Pour le cours de biologie, il y a une étude des plantes de la région qui doit être effectuée. Les deux jeunes gens décident au début du week-end de se rendre dans le parc pour photographier les arbres et faire l'herbier, ils pourront ainsi photographier l'école sans attirer l'attention.

Relena les suit et pour ne pas que le soleil n'abîme sa jolie peau de pêche, elle a mis un beau chapeau de paille avec un volant rose dessus.

Le métis à l'appareil autour du cou, le travail est un travail de groupe, ils ont décidé de le faire à deux, une raison de plus de pouvoir circuler à deux sans éveiller trop l'attention.

-« Heero tu veux me prendre en photo avec mon chapeau ? » Demande la blonde en papillonnant des paupières.

-« Ce ne serait pas plus facile avec l'appareil photo. » Lâche Duo pince sans rire. (1)

Relena ouvre de grands yeux, puis elle se tourne vers le brun.

-« Tu pourrais prendre ma défense ! »

-« Il a raison. » Tranche Heero.

La blonde s'en va vexée. C'est ce qu'espéraient les deux G-boys, au moins ils vont pouvoir avancer sur leur mission. Parce que vraiment ils n'ont pas fait grands choses la semaine qui vient de s'écouler. Là, ils vont pouvoir comparer les plans avec les photos, quand ils les auront transférées sur l'ordinateur afin de voir si tout correspond, s'il n'y a pas une différence de superficie. Et puis elle commence à pomper Relena.

Tout le week-end, les deux jeunes gens travaillent d'arrache pieds à leur mission et à leurs devoirs, il faut bien qu'ils les rendent aussi. Le premier cours de lundi est à nouveau math, les places sont gardées dans le même ordre, Relena derrière Heero, le professeur a un peu de retard, le métis en profite pour poser des questions à son binôme, ils ne vont pas perdre de temps en plus.

-« Je suis toujours à la recherche du point G, du secteur R, tu as une idée »

-« Je vais faire des recherches plus approfondies si tu veux ? »

-« Hn »

Les deux jeunes gens sont interrompus par le professeur, Relena a un sourire émerveillé sur le visage

« Il cherche mon point G, il cherche mon point G, je savais qu'il n'était pas indifférent à mon charme, mais pourquoi il demande un coup de main à Duo, il suffirait qu'il me demande, on le chercherait ensemble _»_ pense Relena.

Le cours se poursuit, ils auront littérature après comme la semaine dernière, les deux pilotes restent un peu à la traîne, comme Relena attend. Duo se tourne vers elle.

-« Tu sais où c'est maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de nous, on a des explications à demander au professeur et des choses à vérifier. »

-« Je sais bien ce que tu attends, pouvoir discuter avec Duo, mais je suis la personne la plus amène à t'aider à trouver mon point G, tu ne crois pas Heero ! » dit Lena en papillonnant des yeux.

Encore une chance que Heero est assis, parce qu'il serait tombé sur le sol, Duo devient encore plus blanc.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

-« Vous pouvez parler en code, je suis assez intelligente pour comprendre » dit la blonde en s'en allant la tête haute.

Elle est très fière de la réaction de son beau métis, qui semble subjugué par ses paroles, elle vient de marquer un point. Bientôt il va lui manger tout cru dans la main.

Miss Peacecraft est enfin partie, ils vont vite pouvoir vérifier si le mur de la classe de math sonne creux comme ils le pensent depuis qu'ils ont étudié les plans et les photos. Ils ont seulement dix minutes pour vérifier leur hypothèse qui se solde par une découverte importante.

Le cours de littérature se passe sans problème, s'est enfin le temps de midi, Duo a la dalle, il pourrait manger une baleine, justement il y a du poisson de prévu. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il y a au menu leur convient. Ils ne sont pas difficiles, des repas équilibrés c'est bien meilleur que les rations de combat.

Relena n'est pas du même avis, elle regarde les grands plateaux de merlan, elle a un regard dégoûté, écœuré, en voyant son homme demander une grande assiette de poisson avec un peu de purée et des épinards. Elle hésite, le poisson c'est complètement beurk ! Elle voit Duo suivre Heero et se faire préparer la même assiette. Ce qui la déprime encore plus c'est de voir que Yuy fait un timide sourire à Maxwell en voyant tout ce qu'il a mis dans son assiette. Il va jusqu'à lui faire un signe de tête approbatif et lui montrer une table un peu à l'écart. Elle les regarde commencer à manger et discuter.

Elle n'hésite plus, elle rentre dans la file, demande de la purée et des épinards. Au moment où on veut lui mettre du poisson également, elle retire promptement son assiette. Le poisson tombe par terre.

La cantinière lui demande de le ramasser. Relena détourne la tête, met sa main devant la bouche comme si elle avait un haut le cœur, de suite un étudiant lui fait un sourire et le ramasse à sa place. Elle s'en va sans même le remercier, elle est une Peacecraft, c'est normal qu'on lui fasse ce qu'elle n'aime pas faire et surtout qu'elle ne peut pas faire. Du poisson, il n'y a rien de plus horrible que cette bête là, même sous cellophane, elle serait bien incapable de le toucher et de le regarder.

D'un pas décidé, elle va directement à la table de Heero et de Duo. Quand elle veut s'asseoir, le natté lui dit.

-« Tu n'as pas pris du poisson ! Tu devrais ! Le poisson c'est bon et puis ça rend encore plus intelligent. »

-« Oh c'est pour ça que vous en avez tellement pris, pour finir votre enquête plus vite. Je suppose qu'à ce moment là tu auras tout le temps qu'il faut pour t'attaquer à la recherche de mon point G. » Minaude la blonde en regardant le brun.

-« Je suis sûr qu'Heero apprécierait que tu en manges aussi ! » Insiste Maxwell.

Le métis reste stoïque. Il commence à connaître le fonctionnement de son binôme. Il doit avoir une idée en tête. Il a toujours réussi à le tirer des griffes de cette panthère rose, alors que lui ne pense qu'à sa mission.

La blonde regarde l'assiette des deux jeunes gens, puis Heero qui mange son merlan avec un micro sourire aux lèvres. C'est plus qu'elle ne peut en supporter, il est beau, il est magnifique, mais même pour ses beaux yeux cobalt, ça lui retourne l'estomac de le voir faire. Alors elle se lève et va à la table voisine où tout le monde l'accueille avec un sourire. C'est normal elle est tellement populaire, tout le monde l'aime, c'est naturel.

Après son temps de midi, elle se rend à son casier afin de prendre ses affaires de gymnastique qu'elle aura besoin après son cours de maintien. Elle regarde à gauche, elle regarde à droite, comme il n'y a personne dans le couloir, elle fait rapidement son numéro de code.

-« Mademoiselle Peacecraft ! » Dit Kathy, une fille qui suit le même cours de gymnastique qu'elle.

-« Oui ! »

-« Vous avez laissé tomber un petit livre. » Dit-elle en s'avançant pour le ramasser et le lui tendre.

Relena l'arrache presque des mains de la pauvre hère qui ne comprend pas très bien le comportement de la jeune princesse.

-« Il ne faut pas le toucher, c'est là dedans que j'ai tous mes rendez-vous. » Sermonne Relena.

La princesse le remet rapidement à sa place. Toutefois, elle ne se sent pas rassurée et si cette Kathy avait vu son numéro de code. Il faudra qu'elle demande à Heero comment on fait pour le changer, il doit savoir, il est si intelligent.

Cette idée ne la quitte pas durant tout son cours, si bien qu'à peine fini, elle se met à chercher après le métis. Elle finit par le retrouver avec Duo à une table dans le parc en train de regarder quelque chose. Juste après, il regarde de temps en temps les bâtiments qui s'offrent à leur vue, dans dix minutes elle les aura rejoints.

µµµ

-« Nous sommes d'accord, Heero, il y a bien des murs cachés derrière une partie des classes, il y a un couloir derrière celle de math, celle de littérature et de botanique. Maintenant il faut trouver le passage, et comment accéder aux classes secrètes pour voir ce qui se trame. »

-« Hn »

-« Ca ne va pas être de la tarte, déjà qu'on doit jouer avec les autres élèves, les professeurs, et maintenant il faut mettre Relena dans la balance. »

-« En parlant du loup ! » Soupire le brun.

-« Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour s'en débarrasser. » Peste Maxwell en la voyant aussi arriver.

-« J'ai déjà essayé, plus d'une fois, pour finir, je vais te croire que j'ai une puce. Mais je ne sais pas quand elle l'aurait mise, je ne l'ai jamais laissé s'approcher à plus d'un mètre »

-« Quand vous avez dansé votre valse ! » Nargue le natté.

-« Tu as le matériel de détection ! » Panique le métis.

-« Je blague Ro'. Elle l'a dit elle-même, elle a de gros moyen. Pagan n'est pas le premier venu, tu le sais, j'ai vu que tu avais son dossier. » Rassure le châtain.

-« Hn »

-« Elle vient par ici, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ? » Soupire Duo.

Heero hausse les épaules, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui !

-« Heero, j'ai besoin de toi ! » Supplie-t-elle dès qu'elle est près de lui.

-« C'est nouveau ça ! » Ricanne Duo.

-« Non, non, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques comment changer le numéro de code de mon casier. Il y a des choses très importantes dedans, je crois bien que Kathy l'a vu. » Panique-t-elle.

-« Suis-moi ! Duo, tu t'occupes de ce qu'on parlait ! »

Maxwell est déjà sur ses jambes à filer vers les bâtiments opposés, les casiers sont à l'entrée des classes, les pièces suspectes se trouvent derrières les bâtiments. De toute façon, ils vont bientôt démarrer une autre partie du plan, repérer tous les élèves et voir s'il n'y a pas des intrus, si tous les locataires de l'internat, fréquentent bien les cours.

Heero demande le numéro de code afin de pouvoir faire le changement, Relena hésite, elle réfléchit, parce qu'il pourrait voir ses secrets. Mais elle sent que le métis commence à s'énerver d'attendre.

-« Ne soit pas paranoïaque non plus, tu veux mon aide ou pas ! J'ai autre chose à faire ! » Finit-il par lâcher sèchement.

-« Voilà ! »

Et elle encode les cinq chiffres.

-« Je t'explique, tu ouvres ton casier, derrière, tu as le boîtier de réglage, tu imprimes tes nouveaux chiffres, tu fais « enter » et c'est encodé, tu vas retenir ? » Questionne le brun en voyant que la jeune fille le regarde plus que ce qu'il fait.

Relena pendant ce temps boit toutes les paroles du jeune homme. Elle est si heureuse qu'il s'occupe un peu d'elle. D'un autre côté, elle sent son cœur s'emballer, qui bat de plus en plus vite, elle a peur de faire de la tachycardie, elle croit bien que c'est mortel.

-« Omae o korosu, Tu as compris ! » Gronde Yuy les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-« Je crois bien. » Dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux

-« Fais-le que je vois ! » Ordonne-t-il en se déplaçant.

La blonde s'applique à refaire tout ce que Heero vient de lui montrer.

-« Bien ! »

-« Merci Heero avec toi, tous mes secrets de beauté seront à l'abri. » Remercie Relena en essayant de lui prendre les mains.

-« Hn » Lâche-t-il en s'éloignant.

Yuy n'a plus trop de temps à perdre, la pause de midi va finir, il faut qu'il passe à l'autre partie de son plan, faire le recensement de la population estudiantine. Vu le temps qu'ils perdent en cours, il faut qu'ils essaient d'avancer un maximum dans leur enquête aux inters-cours et temps de midi. Cependant, ils doivent encore jongler avec la blonde. Il est impatient de savoir si Duo a trouvé un passage. Lui aurait voulu passer en force, donner un coup de poing dans le faux mur, mais c'est vrai qu'en matière de discrétion, il y a mieux.

Il retrouve son binôme en sport, pendant que les filles ont gymnastique. Eux font des sports plus physiques, un match de basket est prévu. Maxwell est très excité par l'idée, il a besoin de se défouler, il y a déjà trop longtemps qu'il se comporte comme un étudiant studieux, ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas une tête, mais l'action c'est son domaine.

Duo est aux anges, après une bonne heure de sport, une douche revigorante, il est prêt pour le cours de botanique qu'il a en horreur. S'il aime l'herbe et les plantes c'est seulement pour se coucher dedans, les respirer, les différencier, il n'en a cure.

-« Tu as trouvé le passage ? » Lui demande Yuy en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

En le voyant si radieux, Heero n'a pas voulu lui masquer son bonheur pendant l'heure de sport.

-« Non, mais j'ai commencé à prendre les autres en photo. On va faire un fichier sur l'ordi, ça sera plus facile pour tout noter »

-« Hn, le programme est installé. »

Duo sourit, il n'y a pas à dire, il aime travailler avec le métis, ils sont vraiment complémentaires.

µµµ

Le cours commence, bizarrement les deux garçons se sentent soulagés d'un poids, ils comprennent pourquoi quand Relena arrive dans la classe avec une demi-heure de retard. Son poignet gauche est bandé, elle explique à qui veut bien l'écouter, qu'elle a raté le cheval d'arceau et est tombée sur son pauvre poignet, qu'il est foulé et que ça fait très mal.

Déjà toute une flopée d'élève vienne pour l'aider à porter son sac, à reculer sa chaise, à sortir ses affaires de son cartable, au grand damne de l'enseignant qui n'arrive pas à ravoir le calme dans la classe ? C'est à peine si la blonde remercie ses fidèles serviteurs, comme si elle considérait que toutes ses attentions sont logiques, dû à son rang et sa prestance et bien sûr ses qualités innombrables.

Néanmoins, elle s'inquiète et si son petit accident était dû à un problème de santé bien plus grave. Déjà depuis qu'elle est dans cette école, elle n'a plus très faim. Il faut dire que ce qu'il propose à la cantine ne l'inspire pas réellement et lui donne des lourdeurs d'estomac. La seule chose qu'elle arrive à manger pour l'instant, c'est les flans aux caramels. Encore une chance, elle en trouve facilement.

Elle se sent aussi beaucoup plus faible depuis deux semaines. Et avec tous ses problèmes d'estomacs, ses nausées quand elle voit du poisson, elle n'arrive pas à reprendre des forces. En plus dans cet établissement, il serve du poisson plusieurs fois la semaine. Au repas principal ou au souper sous forme de hareng.

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle espère ne pas avoir un cancer de l'estomac ou de l'intestin. Ca expliquerait tous ses problèmes.

A la fin de la septième heure de cours qui est aussi le dernier de la journée, Miss Peacecraft, fait juste mine de vouloir ranger ce qui traîne sur sa table que déjà quelqu'un vient pour l'aider.

Yuy soupire légèrement devant la scène.

-« Le dortoir des filles est attenant aux salles qui sont dans notre collimateur. » Dit le métis en se levant lentement.

Il se rend à côté de la blonde.

-« Donne, je vais te reconduire »

-« C'est gentil Heero ! »

La blonde est folle de joie, elle sent son cœur qui recommence à s'affoler, à battre irrégulièrement. Du coup, ça lui fait vraiment peur, elle espère ne pas s'être blessée plus qu'elle ne le croit à la gymnastique. Il va falloir qu'elle surveille sa santé, ce serait dommage qu'elle meure ou ait une grave maladie au moment où justement elle réussit à attirer le jeune homme, il serait si triste s'il ne pouvait plus la voir.

Elle n'en doute pas une fraction de seconde qu'il finirait par mourir de tristesse. Elle est tellement belle, tellement irrésistible que c'est une suite logique. Elle est parfaite, donc il ne pouvait que succomber à son charme à la longue.

Yuy arrive à la chambre de la princesse, s'il trouve que Duo est désordonné à jeter ses affaires sur le lit avant de les ranger, plutôt que de les ranger directement. Il ne lui a jamais fait la remarque, c'est son problème s'il aime faire le travail deux fois.

Seulement, devant l'état de la chambre de la miss, il croit avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Il y a des petits pots de flan au caramel vides qui traînent sur son bureau. Où est-ce qu'elle en a eu autant ? Ses vêtements sont en tas près de sa garde-robe. Il y a aussi des papiers de chique qui jonchent le sol, c'est à peine si on peut voir la couleur du vinyle.

-« Merci, tu es vraiment gentil. Ne fais pas attention au désordre, le directeur n'a pas accepté que ma bonne vienne ranger, alors j'essaie de le faire quand j'ai un peu de temps, mais tu sais bien je suis fort occupée, avec les études, tous les clubs qu'on m'a demandés si je pouvais être présidente. » Minaude-t-elle.

-« Hn »

-« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » Pleurniche presque Relena quand elle constate qu'il va vers la porte.

-« J'ai dû travail, à demain ! »

Le métis n'attend pas, il s'en va. Il longe les murs pour voir s'il n'a pas un passage secret. Ce qui ennuie le plus les deux jeunes gens ce qu'ils ne savent pas qui sont les élèves qui participent à cette apprentissage, ni ce qui se trame dans les locaux secrets.

Au bout de dix minutes, à frapper doucement sur les murs pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, il entend que c'est creux à cet endroit précis, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée du dortoir des filles. Il se rend à l'extérieur. Il y a un mur caché par un gros buisson. Vu l'heure et qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'élèves qui se promènent à l'extérieur, il décide de prendre le risque. Il commence à chercher le système d'ouverture du passage, à force de tâtonner, une brique s'enfonce et il découvre une poignée. Il l'actionne et le pan de mur se déplace en silence, juste assez pour laisser passer un adolescent. Ca intrigue le métis, enfin il aura sûrement les réponses à ses questions en avançant.

Il suit un très long couloir pour arriver dans une pièce avec un tableau vidéo pour conférence, ainsi que quinze pupitres ordinateurs, mis en demi-cercles, face à ce tableau avec un bureau devant. Heero veut regarder ce qu'il y a sur l'ordinateur. Cependant, il constate rapidement qu'il n'y a pas l'électricité dans l'amphithéâtre.

Ca ne sert à rien de rester, il reviendra avec Duo et du matériel pour alimenter la pièce. Il parcourt rapidement le couloir de vingt mètres. Il prend toutes les précautions possibles pour sortir de la cache, et file discrètement vers leur chambre.

µµµ

Quand il ouvre la porte, c'est pour voir Maxwell en plein travail sur son ordinateur portable. Le châtain le referme prestement puis le rouvre quand il constate que c'est Heero qui vient d'arriver.

Yuy parcourt la pièce du regard, sur le lit du natté, il y a sa tenue scolaire, sa mallette et l'essuie qu'il a utilisé quand il est sorti de la douche avant de se mettre en jeans et pulls.

Voyant le regard du métis, Duo se lève direct.

-« Excuse. »

-« Je viens de voir pire, c'est impeccable ici. » Rassure le brun.

-« Tu en as mis du temps. » Réalise Maxwell en rangeant ses affaires.

-« J'ai trouvé le passage. »

-« Cool, on va pouvoir bientôt se tirer alors. »

-« Faut qu'on trouve un générateur. » Préviens le métis en le regardant bouger.

-« Et où veux-tu qu'on trouve ça ! » Lâche le natté en s'arrêtant tellement il est surpris.

-« Je vais chercher, ça avance le fichier étudiant ? » Questionne le brun en se rendant près de l'ordinateur.

-« Toutes les photos sont installées, mais j'ai dû m'interrompre pas mal. Il y a déjà plusieurs étudiants qui sont venus voir si tu étais revenu de chez Relena. » Soupire Maxwell en venant le retrouver.

Duo a à peine fini de parler qu'on frappe à nouveau à la porte. Yuy va ouvrir après avoir refermé partiellement le portable. Derrière la porte, c'est le blond qui a ramassé le merlan l'autre jour dans le réfectoire.

-« Je suis déjà venu, mais je voulais être sûr qu'elle allait bien ! » Expose-t-il directement.

-« Quand je suis parti, elle allait on ne peut mieux ! » Rassure le brun.

-« Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs ? » Insiste le blond.

-« Elle est droitière. C'est le bras gauche qui est bandé. » Rappelle le métis.

Puis il referme la porte lentement, ils ont du travail sur la planche.

µµµ

Le lendemain, en se rendant aux cours, Heero regarde Relena qui ouvre son casier, puis qui change le code en jetant des regards à droite puis à gauche. Il soupire devant sa suspicion comme si les autres élèves voulaient réellement la voler. Ils sont trop à ses bottes pour vouloir le faire. Ils auraient bien trop peur de ne plus avoir des chances d'avoir ses faveurs.

En rentrant dans la classe, Relena va se mettre à sa place, il y a justement un examen d'histoire. Tout le monde reste silencieux pendant l'heure de cours. Les deux G-Boys sont toujours en train de se demander où ils vont trouver un générateur pour voir ce qu'il y a sur les ordinateurs, parce que ce n'est pas en allant maintenant pendant les cours qu'ils vont passer inaperçus, tous les élèves qu'ils ont repérés et photographiés, ils ont pu les remettre dans une classe, ils ont fait choux blancs sur ce domaine aussi.

Le temps de cantine arrive, comme tous les jours, les deux coéquipiers se mettent dans un coin pour pouvoir parler et essayer d'avancer dans leur enquête. Discrètement, Heero photographie toutes les personnes qui passent au buffet, avec le petit gadget qu'il a au niveau de sa montre.

Duo donne un coup de coude à Yuy quand pour la cinquième fois, un jeune homme différent vient apporter à Relena un flan au caramel.

-« Pas étonnant qu'elle en avait autant dans sa chambre. » Dit le métis en reportant son attention sur la file qui passe chez la cantinière.

-« Depuis qu'elle est blessée, elle te tourne moins autour on dirait. » Réalise le natté sans arriver à la quitter du regard.

-« Normal, elle a une cour qui lui fait ses caprices. »

-« Pauvre petite chose, tu n'as pas pitié toi ? » Demande le châtain de la tristesse dans la voix.

Yuy regarde son binôme pour constater qu'il se moque de lui, rien qu'aux yeux qui pétillent de bonheur.

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi Ro', on a des vacances, prions pour que ça dure ! »

-« Si on ne l'élimine pas, elle va revenir c'est comme un boomerang, tu la jettes, elle revient. » Soupire le brun en reprenant son travail.

Maxwell éclate de rire devant l'expression. Le métis soulève un sourcil.

-« Excuse, mais je me suis vu la jeter par la fenêtre et qu'elle revenait par l'autre. »

Un léger sourire naît sur les lèvres fines, pendant que le natté est plié en deux de rire, la tête sur les avant-bras.

Le temps de midi se finit, il faut reprendre les cours, ils ont philosophie maintenant. En déposant le micro film dans son casier, Heero voit Relena aller au sien, juste avant de le refermer, elle change encore une fois le code en jetant des regards suspicieux autour d'elle. Si Yuy ne savait pas ce que son casier renferme, s'il ne connaissait pas la demoiselle, il aurait été vérifier. Cette fille est complètement parano, à croire que tout le monde n'en veut qu'à ses secrets de beauté, et quelle beauté, il est bien plus sensible au charme discret de l'ex pilote d'Oz qui tient une entreprise de ferraille sur L2 et qui sert de couverture à Duo.

Le cours a commencé, déjà par deux fois Heero a dû donner un coup de coude à Maxwell pour qu'il se réveille, il faut dire qu'il a travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit sur l'ordinateur à mettre le fichier à jour.

On frappe à la porte et le directeur entre, il se rend directement vers le pupitre de Mademoiselle Peacecraft, le visage renfrogné.

-« Je vous prierai de ne plus faire livrer vos sucreries à mon bureau. »

-« Où voulez-vous que je les fasse livrer, je vais en cours moi. Je travaille. Je vais de classe en classe tout le temps, vous vous êtes derrière votre bureau toute la journée. » Rétorque-t-elle en relevant le nez fièrement.

Le directeur s'en va sans plus faire attention à la demoiselle qui glisse de sa main non bandée le triple paquet dans sa mallette

En littérature, encore un examen, il faut dire qu'on est déjà en avril, les professeurs veulent voir si les élèves ont bien tout assimilé avant de poursuivre la dernière ligne droite de la matière. Relena s'essuie le front, chaque fois qu'elle pose son regard sur Heero, elle sent qu'elle a trop chaud, puis elle a froid. Vraiment son état de santé se désagrège depuis qu'elle est tombée à la gymnastique. Peut-elle déjà avoir la ménopause ou alors elle a un cancer de l'utérus ? Il faut qu'elle contacte Pagan au plus vite qu'il prenne rendez-vous chez les plus grands spécialistes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ce serait vraiment dommage que l'univers la perde.

Encore une heure de cours et elle pourra se rendre à l'infirmerie de l'école pour avoir quelque chose pour tous ses petits problèmes de santé.

Après l'avoir ausculté, l'infirmière lui donne une boite d'antalgique pour sa foulure au poignet, en lui disant bien de ne pas en prendre de trop, pas plus de six par jour et si la douleur devient intolérable.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Heero est enchanté, il croit bien avoir trouvé où prendre son générateur pour pouvoir aller vérifier ce qu'il y a dans les ordinateurs dans l'autre établissement. Seulement, ça sera pour le temps de midi. Maintenant, ils ont cours de mathématique, et encore une fois, il y a un examen. La classe est surchauffée. Maxwell sort une petite bouteille de son cartable, il boit un coup, puis le repose.

-« Duo, j'ai un médicament à prendre, tu me passes ta bouteille ! » Ordonne presque Relena.

-« Un médicament pour quoi ? » Demande le natté en lui tendant sa bouteille.

-« Pour mon poignet, j'ai mal, si tu savais comme j'ai mal. » Gémit-elle.

Les cours se succèdent, souvent il y a un examen ou une interrogation. A la troisième heure de cours, Relena tapote sur le bras de Maxwell.

-« Tu as encore ta bouteille d'eau ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Tu me la passes à nouveau ! J'ai encore un médicament à prendre. »

-« C'est l'infirmière qui te les a donnés ? » Questionne le natté plus réticent à lui tendre.

-« Bien sûr ! » S'indigne la jeune fille.

µµµ

Sur le temps de midi, Heero après avoir pris son repas, se rend au cours de mécanique dans l'autre aile du bâtiment et là il voit qu'il y a un générateur portable de secours. Pendant que le métis est à la recherche du matériel, Duo a commencé autre chose, il ne peut pas se permettre de travailler sur le fichier photo en plein réfectoire.

De nouveau, il y a eu un défilé autour de Relena, des jeunes garçons qui viennent lui amener leur dessert, un flan au caramel, ça doit bien être la seule chose qu'elle mange, constate le châtain. Puis il la voit reprendre un troisième cachet.

Le blond qui a l'air de toujours tellement s'inquiéter pour elle, vient de suite la trouver.

-« Miss, vous prenez beaucoup trop d'antidouleur, ce n'est pas bon, ça peut altérer votre santé, ce serait dommage d'abîmer un corps aussi magnifique. »

Relena se sent flattée mais également outrée. Des larmes arrivent à ses yeux et elle dit.

-« Comment oses-tu juger de la douleur que je supporte ! Tu n'es pas dans mon corps. Tu ne dois pas subir toutes les pressions qui sont les miennes. Tu ne sais pas tout ! Je dois avoir une maladie très grave pour avoir autant de symptômes. Je vais bientôt aller voir un spécialiste, alors ne dis pas que je ne dois pas prendre ces médicaments alors qu'il soulage ma souffrance. »

Le blond est un peu choqué, il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à sa princesse, juste lui faire une remarque qu'il pensait judicieuse. Il se sent agressé, c'est la première fois qu'elle répond à quelque chose qu'il fait ou lui dit. Toutefois, il aurait préféré un gentil mot à chaque fois qu'il lui donnait son flan que d'être agressé pour une recommandation. En tout cas elle répond plus vite quand ce qu'on lui dit ne lui convient pas que l'inverse.

-« Tu as raison je ne savais pas, excuse-moi ! »

Relena l'ignore et retourne à ses flans, la seule nourriture qui ne lui donne pas la nausée.

Quand Heero revient dans le réfectoire, elle vient de suite lui raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivé, pour se faire plaindre par le métis. Celui ci rentre dans son jeu. Il doit s'en débarrasser rapidement s'il veut expliquer son plan à son binôme. Cependant, depuis le temps, il devrait le savoir plus il a envie de la voir partir, moins elle part.

Duo voit bien le mal aise de son coéquipier. C'est vrai qu'elle est gonflante, ils ont déjà essayé plein de choses pour s'en débarrasser, mais là, il espère avoir trouvé la bonne solution parce qu'Heero perd en performance avec cette pimbêche sur le dos.

La première heure de l'après midi, c'est littérature, quand tout le monde est installé, le professeur rend les copies. Heero entend Relena hoqueter derrière lui. Néanmoins, il reste droit comme un i. Par contre, il sait que Duo va se retourner pour aller aux renseignements, il peut se permettre de ne pas jouer au curieux, de toute façon, Maxwell l'est pour deux.

-« Le prof lui a écrit que ça ne sert à rien de mettre au-dessus de son examen qu'elle a le poignet foulé. Qu'elle n'aura pas plus de points pour la cause ! Elle a eu 5/20, tu crois qu'elle l'a fait sur tous les exams ? » Demande dans un murmure le natté.

-«Je n'en sais rien. J'ai le générateur, il faut le prendre dans la classe de mécanique avant de se rendre dans l'autre bâtiment. » Répond-t-il en ne faisant presque pas bouger les lèvres.

-« Chic j'en ai marre de cette mission, j'ai envie de bouger. » S'exclame le châtain derrière sa copie quand le professeur repart vers sa place.

-« J'espère ne pas la retrouver dans la prochaine école qu'on infiltre. » Soupire le brun.

-« Je ne crois pas. » Sourit Duo.

Le métis regarde son voisin. Ce dernier a un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Heero se demande ce qu'il a encore pu manigancer. Il doit avouer qu'au moins avec lui les choses bougent, on ne s'ennuie pas.

Le cours suivant étant histoire, toute la classe reçoit de retour son examen corrigé, avec des petits messages pour approfondir l'étude dans ce qui fait lacune.

-« Mademoiselle Peacecraft, j'espère que votre poignet va mieux, sinon pour le prochain examen, si vous avez trop dur de répondre, vous me dictez vos réponses et je les écrirais. »

La blonde lui fait un gentil sourire et prend sa feuille ou rien n'est inscrit, sauf le mot d'excuse.

La soirée se passe sans encombre, les deux pilotes ont réussi à mettre leur fichier à jour, et n'ont toujours pas trouvé d'étudiants qui pourraient suivre les cours dans l'école cachée. Ils ont prévu de se rendre ce soir découvrir ce qui se trame.

µµµ

Dans la nuit noire, deux ombres circulent sans se faire voir, Maxwell a ouvert la porte de la classe de mécanique, Yuy s'est chargé du générateur, puis a ouvert la marche pour montrer le passage à son binôme. Le métis a donné l'appareil au châtain le temps qu'il ouvre la porte, encore une chance que c'est un générateur puissant de forme portable sinon, ils n'auraient pas su le faire passer pour l'ouverture.

Ils parcourent rapidement tout le couloir pour se rendre à la salle avec les ordinateurs. Arrivé dans la pièce, Duo branche rapidement le générateur, pendant qu'Heero choisit un ordinateur au hasard et le met sur le générateur. Il l'allume et commence à faire une recherche dans les fichiers, déjà il trouve que c'est bizarre, parce que rien n'a l'air d'être protégé mais bon ça peut être normal puisqu'il faut venir avec un générateur ou trouver l'alimentation de tout le secteur.

Maxwell vient se mettre à côté de lui pour voir le contenu et ouvre des yeux aussi grands que l'asiatique quand il voit ce que cache l'ordinateur.

-« Ne me dis pas que c'est ça ! »

-« Je vais continuer à fouiller, regarde s'il y a des documents dans le pupitre du professeur. »

C'est ce que fait le natté, il part vers le bureau et veut l'ouvrir, c'est fermé à clef, rien ne résiste longtemps au roi des cambrioleurs. Il a vite réussi à faire sauter la serrure sans laisser de traces. Avec des gants de chirurgien, il commence à sortir les papiers un à un, tout ce qu'il sort le confirme dans l'idée que ce que Heero a trouvé dans l'ordinateur est ce pour quoi ils sont descendus faire cette mission de cinq semaines, cinq semaines de perdues, cinq semaines qui ne serviront à rien.

Heero a fini avec sa partie de travail, il vient voir ce que fait son binôme.

-« Tu ne trouves rien d'autres ! »

-« Non, il n'y a rien, les Mads n'ont pas eu les bonnes informations cette fois. »

-« On remet tout en place et on envoie notre rapport »

-« Il faut encore reporter le générateur aussi. »

-« Hn »

Maxwell fait son rapport directement à G et il l'envoie. Ils vont maintenant attendre d'être sûrs de pouvoir quitter l'établissement et qu'on leur donne leur prochaine mission.

Le métis dort mal, il se sent pris au piège. Parce qu'il est resté enfermer dans une école avec la princesse pendant quatre semaines et même pas pour une bonne cause, il l'avale difficilement. C'est comme s'il avait raté une mission, qu'il avait à nouveau explosé l'avion Noventa.

Le lendemain matin, Heero se rend au cours de mathématique avec des pieds de plombs. Tôt ce matin, alors qu'ils s'habillaient, Duo a suggéré d'essayer d'aller voir pendant les cours si ce qu'ils ont découvert est juste. Cependant, ils ont joué l'incursion à pile ou face et le métis a perdu. Ce qu'il va faire sur son temps de midi ne l'enchante pas du tout.

En se rendant à la classe, il voit Relena changer encore une fois sa combinaison de son casier. Elle est complètement folle cette fille, comme si tout le monde ne cherchait qu'à prendre ses secrets.

Quand le professeur de math entre dans la classe, le silence se fait. Il fait passer les contrôles de manière à ce que les élèves puissent voir leur point.

-« Mademoiselle Peacecraft au tableau, qu'on revoit une matière qui aurait dû être assimilée ! »

Le professeur commence à inscrire une équation au tableau

(2a+1b+3a)²

-« Développé mademoiselle »

Relena commence à mettre l'équation autrement pour pouvoir la résoudre plus facilement

-« 5a²+1b² 25a+1b » annonce triomphalement Relena.

-« Il faut garder le tout au carré mademoiselle. » Rappelle le professeur.

-« Pourquoi ce n'est pas joli, j'aime mieux ce que j'ai fait, c'est plus intelligent. » Dit-elle en redressant son nez.

-« Ce n'est pas mathématique ! » S'exclame l'homme.

-« Et bien changé les règles de mathématique, je suis une Peacecraft, je sais mieux que quiconque ce qui est beau et nécessaire pour le bien de mon peuple. »

Tout le monde ouvre de grands yeux c'est qu'elle y croit en plus.

-« Relena, une pomme + une banane + une poire ça donne quoi en mathématique ? » Demande Duo sarcastique.

-« Une salade de fruit. » Répond honnêtement la miss.

Toute la classe éclate de rire, la blonde ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle sait qu'elle a raison. Le professeur rétablit le silence, il renvoie Relena à sa place. Duo se penche à l'oreille de Heero.

-« Kathy m'a prêté ce que tu auras besoin sur le temps de midi. »

-« Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir triché. »

-« Bien sûr que non !» S'indigne le châtain.

Il n'a certes pas plus envie que son ami de le faire, néanmoins, le sort a choisi.

Malheureusement, le temps de midi arrive, Duo entraîne le métis dans les toilettes pour qu'il passe la tenue scolaire de Kathy, ils espèrent seulement que l'uniforme est le même dans les deux établissements. Maxwell tend la petite trousse de maquillage de la jeune femme qu'elle lui a gentiment prêté.

Duo sourit de le voir comme ça, un peu de rouge aux joues, les cheveux peignés autrement pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'épi, un rouge à lèvres rose pale.

-« Tu es vraiment mignon comme ça en jupe plissée blanche, ça te va super bien. » Taquine le natté en s'avançant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Après un regard meurtrier, Heero se dirige vers le dortoir des filles. Mine de rien il comprend mieux pourquoi tout est installé par-là. Il ouvre le passage et se fond dans les élèves qui circulent. Deux filles se retournent et l'accostent.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« Je viens de m'inscrire. » Répond Heero en forçant sur sa voix pour la rendre plus fluette.

-« Oh ! Madame ne nous a rien dit ! » S'exclame la première, une blonde.

-« Tu sais déjà à qui tu es destinée, qui sera ton époux ? » Questionne une jeune fille rousse en rougissant légèrement.

-« Oui, mais c'est un secret. » Rétorque Yuy.

Ainsi ce qu'ils ont découvert c'est la vérité, il n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Les Mads se sont trompés d'objectif. Il dit au revoir aux filles et reprend la direction de la sortie.

Après s'être changé, il retrouve Duo au réfectoire. Il est en grande discussion avec Relena. Il hésite un peu, il n'a pas envie de se faire agresser. Il prend son plateau repas et se met dans un autre coin. Il regarde son binôme sans comprendre son intérêt soudain pour la blonde, lui qui essaye de l'éviter continuellement. Le charme de la miss aurait fini par opérer sur lui. Il trouve ça étrange.

µµµ

-« Je te l'assure Relena, ça m'a fait un coup quand je l'ai découvert. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Pagan de vérifier mon dossier, mais tout est là. » Expose Maxwell très sérieusement.

-« Pourtant s'il est mon demi-frère, pourquoi m'a-t-il dit « ho mon amour court après moi » en espagnol. C'est lui qui m'a demandé ça quand il m'a montré comment changer le code de mon casier. » Rétorque la blonde en secouant la tête.

-« Il t'a dit ça, ça m'étonne. Ce n'est pas Omae o korosu qu'il t'a dit ? » Questionne le natté en essayant de ne pas rire.

-« Si c'est de l'espagnol, ça veut dire qu'il m'aime et que je dois continuer à lui courir après, mais il est timide, il n'a pas osé le dire en français. » Affirme Relena avec un aplomb qu'elle a toujours dans ses conditions là.

Duo lui sourit.

-« Sûrement, tu as raison, mais c'était avant que je ne découvre que vous étiez demi-frère et sœur. Il va être triste quand je vais lui annoncer. » Tente le châtain en nouvelle approche.

-« Oui, mais c'est mieux, je ne vais pas faire dans l'inceste, ça ne se fait pas. Mais ça va être dur de renoncer à lui. » Soupire la jeune fille.

-« Je vais aller lui annoncer ! » Dit Duo en se levant.

Il vient d'apercevoir Heero et il veut savoir ce qu'il a découvert dans les bâtiments de l'autre école.

-« Alors ! » Dirent-ils en même temps.

-« Je commence, dit Maxwell. Voilà, j'ai monté un dossier que j'ai mis en ligne où tu es le demi-frère de Relena. Elle a décidé de renoncer à toi parce que ce n'est pas bien de faire de l'inceste. »

Yuy ouvre de grands yeux, ce qui tombe bien pour le natté. Il voit la blonde les observer.

-« C'est à ça que tu travaillais depuis plusieurs jours ? » Demande légèrement outré le brun.

-« Oui, je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait des principes et que la famille c'était sacré, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Merci ! Sinon, les Mads se sont trompés, l'école militaire c'est bien une école pour former des bonnes épouses pour les hauts dirigeants. » Précise Yuy un air un peu déçu surtout pour tout le travail effectué pour rien.

-« J'ai reçu l'ordre de G qu'on peut bouger. Il va envoyer notre dossier de mutation. » Sourit Duo.

-« Hn, on doit finir les cours aujourd'hui ? » Questionne Yuy en se tournant vers le natté.

-« Oui, sinon, on risque de se faire repérer. »

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Heero et Duo doivent se cacher, Zechs Merquise fait une inspection dans l'école. Relena le regarde passer et elle va le trouver pour lui parler.

-« Vous êtes vraiment beau, vous avez de la classe, je suis une jeune fille de bonne famille, si vous voulez, on pourrait sortir ensemble, je crois qu'on aurait de beaux enfants tous les deux. » Dit-elle avec un aplomb qu'elle n'a jamais eu avant.

Le jeune homme se penche à son oreille.

-« Je vais te dire un secret, Relena, je suis ton frère, Milliardo Peacecraft, demande à Pagan, il te confirmera. »

-« Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça, Je viens de découvrir que j'ai une demi-frère, et le dossier qu'on m'a montré est en béton. Vous devez l'avoir entendu, c'est pour ça que vous dites ça. Tous les hommes qui m'intéressent ne peuvent pas être mes frères. Trouve une autre excuse pour m'éviter. »

Les deux pilotes qui se trouvent à portée de voix, se regardent en souriant. Eux sont débarrassés de Relena, et en plus ils viennent de mettre un boulet dans les jambes de leur ennemi numéro un. Tout compte fait cette mission qui a raté, aura été bénéfique sur plusieurs points.

OWARI

* * *

(1) ce n'est pas de moi, j'avoue, de Philippe Geluck, « le meilleur du chat »

**Vraiment désolée pour cette fic, je viens de la relire. Je trouve que c'est un véritable navet. Enfin, elle a eu du succès, alors je la laisse. Je devais vraiment être fatiguée moralement quand je l'ai écrite. **


End file.
